Resource recovery requires valves in various formats. These are needed to prevent fluid flow in a direction or allow fluid flow in a direction. More advanced valve systems include controllers that can adjust the valves for variable flow rates therethrough or to close off fluid flow therethrough entirely. Some such systems have been substantially automatic and some of those work admirably. Nevertheless, in view of the myriad possible situations and configurations in a downhole environment, the art is always receptive to new and different arrangements that can improve efficiency, reduce cost or enhance production.